Some Things Never Change
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a sequel to "What's A Girl Supposed To Do?".
1. You Had A Bad Day

Some Things Never Change

Chapter 1. You Had A Bad Day

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: This is a sequel to "What's A Girl Supposed To Do?". This will have a sad ending. In this chapter, a marriage ends and an evil plan is revealed.

Disclaimer: I own Zoe's husband, David. I know I didn't give him a last name in the first story. I will give him one now. I also own Officer Morris. The rest belong to the show.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's notes: Just the usual. Words in italics are personal thoughts while all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Chicago, Around two years later, Thursday night, 11:30 PM

Jessie and Katie had just finished celebrating their two year anniversary. They were lying in bed while talking about the fun they had earlier.

"Did you have a great time tonight, Jessie?"

"I can't believe you even had to ask," Jessie said with mock disgust.

"I know you did, but I had to make sure."

"I can't believe you convinced me to ride that Ferris wheel again."

"Well, have you conquered your fear yet, Billie?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me with that."

Jessie was leaning in to kiss Katie when they were interrupted by a loud banging on their door.

"Damn, what's with all that noise? It sounds like they're going to break the door down."

"I thought you were supposed to call the electrician to fix that broken doorbell?"

"I did, Billie. He's coming tomorrow. Who do you think it is?"

"Considering what time it is, I would assume it's Zoe again. She and David probably had another fight. I wish she would take our advice and leave him already."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard for her. He was the first guy that she cared about after getting over me. So, do you want me to get it or should you?"

"You get it, heartbreaker," Jessie scoffed before laughing.

Katie hopped out of bed and was heading to the door when Jessie stopped her.

"Uh, Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you should get dressed first?"

Katie blushed as she realized she wasn't wearing anything and put on the silk robe Jessie had gotten her for their anniversary. The pounding on the door had started again after a two minute break.

"I'M COMING! NO NEED TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Katie shouted as she opened the door.

"S-Sorry I f-forgot my k-key," Zoe babbled as she dodged Katie and headed to the couch.

She didn't even look up after sitting down.

Katie prepared for another night where Zoe would cry on her shoulder before crashing in the guest bedroom. Somehow, this time it felt different. Zoe continued staring at the floor. Normally, she would have looked up by now.

"So, Zoe, how bad was the fight this time?"

She tried looking down at Zoe, hoping that she would look up at her. It unfortunately didn't work.

"REALLY bad. This was the last straw. I'm leaving him for good," Zoe said through loud sobs.

"What make it different this time?"

Zoe slowly looked up until she was looking eye to eye with Katie.

"OH MY GOD, ZOE!"

Katie was so shocked that she immediately began turning pale.

"JESSIE, COME IN HERE QUICK!"

Jessie had been sitting in her bed, waiting for Katie's return. _I wonder what's taking so long?_ She was checking the clock when she heard the scream. She leapt out of bed and laughed before putting on an almost identical silk robe Katie had gotten for her.

"WHOA, no need to shout, girls," Jessie calmly exclaimed until she saw Zoe.

Jessie arrived to see an extremely upset Zoe. When she saw Zoe's face, she almost lost it. There was the girl, who she had begun to think of as a real sister, sitting there battered and nearly hysterical. She had a black eye, a quickly growing bruise on her left cheek, and a cut lip. They also noticed she was holding her back and forced her to stop. They lifted up the back of her shirt to discover at least three bruises. Jessie quickly led her to the bathroom and began cleaning up Zoe's face. _We're going to get that no good, s.o.b.!_

A year and a half ago, Zoe's dream marriage had began to slowly unravel, but as the time went by it picked up speed. The problems started when David lost his job due to company downsizing. Zoe did her best to be supportive in every possible way. In his mind, he took the constant advice as her not believing in him. He began drinking every night. This would cause a fight, and at least three times a week, Zoe would end up spending the night at Jessie and Katie's place. They had even given her a spare key and always had a clean pair of pajamas ready. David would always apologize the next day, and Zoe would always take him back. It was a really destructive cycle.

"You'll crash here tonight; and then tomorrow, we'll head over to your place. We'll grab enough to last for at least a few days."

"Th-Thanks, Katie. Th-Thanks, Jessie," Zoe mumbled as she made her way to the guest bedroom.

"No problem, Timex," Katie and Jessie replied at the same time. Zoe smiled a little at the fact that Katie got another family member to start calling her that.

"Do you really think she'll be ok, Billie?" Katie asked with a worried look.

"She will be, now," Jessie stated with confidence.

B&W Zoe: (is still smiling as she thinks of Jessie and Katie) "I don't know what I would do without those two."

B&W Jessie and Katie: (Jessie just rests her head on Katie's shoulder and begins to cry) "She shouldn't have to put up with this." "Don't worry, Jessie, everything will be ok from now on." (Katie smiles while holding Jessie)

Friday morning, 9:00 AM

Zoe, Jessie, and Katie made their way to Zoe and David's home. When they arrived, they were greeted by a police officer.

"Excuse me, miss, do you live here?"

"Not for much longer. Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Morris. That must make you Zoe Jones."

Zoe just shivered at that name these days.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for the all the noise last night."

"Don't worry about that. The neighbors were worried about you after hearing the fight and seeing that both of you disappeared."

"B-Both? Where's my husband?"

"They saw him take off with a suitcase about twenty minutes after you left. He hasn't been seen since then."

"Is there anything else, Officer?" Katie asked as she rested one hand on Zoe's right shoulder, which Zoe quickly took a hold of with one of her hands.

"No, that's it."

Zoe sighed as he drove away.

They entered the house, which now looked like a war zone. None of them knew what to say as they looked around the destruction. The coffee table was broken in half, picture frames were lying shattered on the floor, and the screen on the tv looked like it had been kicked in. Zoe leaned down and picked up one picture frame, glanced at it for a few seconds, and then threw it back down; shattering what was left of the frame. Zoe turned around, buried her face into Jessie's shoulder, and began crying.

"Be careful, Zoe," Jessie requested as she nodded for Katie to pick up the picture.

Katie frowned as she looked at the picture. Jessie stared at her with a puzzled look. Once again, the silent conversation kicked in.

"What is it, Katie?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"It's their wedding picture."

Katie slowly held up the picture in front of her.

"I shouldn't have asked."

Jessie let out a groan.

"Yeah, probably not."

"Hey, that's no reason to act like that toward me."

"I'm sorry, Billie. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"It's ok."

Jessie smiled as Katie wrapped her arms around her and Zoe. Then they made their way into the bedroom. They saw that David had taken all of his clothes while Zoe's were scattered on the floor and bed.

"That asshole," Zoe snapped as she angrily picked up her clothes and filled two suitcases.

"What did you expect after seeing the living room, Zoe?"

"I don't know, Jessie. I just didn't think it would come to this."

11:00 AM

They arrived at the Sammler/Manning home to see an anxious family waiting for them. Zoe turned to Jessie, who was riding up front as Katie drove, and began to yell at her.

"You told them, DIDN'T YOU? I thought we promised that I would be the one to tell them about David?"

"Actually, Zoe, I talked to them. All I told them was that you had something important to tell them."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, Jessie," Zoe mumbled as she lowered her head.

"It's ok, Zoe."

"What did you want to tell us, Zoe?" Lily asked as she ran to greet her daughter. _Please tell me you finally left David._ She stopped halfway after seeing the black eye and bruise on Zoe's left cheek, "OH MY GOD, ZOE! What else did he do to you?"

By this time the rest of them had reached the trio. Jake's face was as red as it could possibly be at that time. Everyone could see the anger building up inside him as he clenched his fingers.

"Well?" Lily asked her again.

Zoe just looked over at Katie. _Can you tell them, Katie? I just can't_.

Katie nodded at her before speaking, "David obviously beat her up. Along with the black eye and bruise on her cheek, she has at least three bruises on her back."

Grace walked over and gave her a hug while the rest just watched. She never thought that when she came home from New York for a visit that she'd have to see Zoe like that.

Zoe screamed out in pain, "GRACE! STOP IT! It HURTS too much for you to hug like THAT."

"WHERE IS HE?" Jake roared while looking down at the ground.

"Dad, calm down, or you'll give yourself a heart attack," Grace commented with worry written all over her face.

Jessie spoke up this time, "We don't know. The cops haven't seen him since he took off last night. Since all of his clothes were gone, I'm assuming he's on his way out of state, maybe even the country."

"Not if we have anything to say about it, he won't," Judy interrupted her.

A hotel room in Chicago - at the same time

David was looking over his passport and plane ticket when the phone rang.

"Is this, Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, it is. May I help you?"

"This is the woman who's going to help you with your financial problems. That's if you follow my rules."

"Yes, Miss?"

"Nevermind that, just make sure you meet me in the Bahamas before the weekend is over."

"So all I have to do is kill a few girls?"

"Yes, do you think you could handle that?"

"What are the girls' names? Do I know them by any chance?"

"Yes, you do know them. It's your wife's sister and her wife," the mysterious voice said as she laughed.

"You mean Jessie and Katie Sammler?"

"Yes, one hundred thousand, fifty thousand each."

"Only a hundred thousand?"

"Fine, two hundred thousand, happy now?" _Not like you'll get to actually spend it anyway._

"Yes."

"Ok, make sure it looks like an accident. I want proof of their death. Remember to hide the gun at the designated spot before you get to the airport. A friend of mine will pick it up, and then we'll meet on a boat that we own."

"No need to worry, I'll see you soon."

B&W mysterious woman on the phone: (sits there in disguise so no one will recognize her if the plan fails) "Those two have no idea that their lives are about to end, and they'll never see it coming." (then lets out a laugh)

B&W David: (sits there and begins to smile) "Soon I'll be long gone from that bitch and her loving family. I also won't have to hide my true feelings for her sick, lesbian sister and her disgusting wife."


	2. A Scorned Lover's Revenge

Some Things Never Change

Chapter 2. A Scorned Lover's Revenge

Author: j_rock873

Rating: R

Summary: The Sammlers and Mannings deal with another marriage and tragedy. This chapter contains multiple deaths.

Disclaimer: I own Zoe's soon to be ex, David Jones and neighbor, Rachel Smith. The rest belong to the show. Two other characters owned by the show, only mentioned, never actually seen, appear in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I want them.

Author's notes: This will be the final chapter. As usual, words in italics are personal thoughts and all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Sammler/Manning home – Friday afternoon

Everyone tried helping Zoe in any way possible for the rest of the day. Karen helped prepare divorce papers while Lily and Rick helped Zoe look for a new place to live. Jake, Eli, Jessie, and Katie had planned to go back to Zoe's home to clean up the mess, pack up whatever was left, and dispose of everything that had been broken. When they arrived, they found out that most of the work had been done. They saw a bunch of strangers relaxing on Zoe's couch while consuming huge amounts of pizza and various drinks.

"What's going on here? What are all of you doing in my daughter's home?" Jake asked the crowd that had gathered there.

A girl around Zoe's age stood up and explained the situation, "Hi, My name's Rachel Smith, and the rest of the people are my family. Zoe's my best friend and next door neighbor. My entire family has met her, and we all really care about her. After Zoe, Jessie, and Katie left earlier today, we decided to help her out. We cleaned up the mess and packed up her stuff. We were going to get rid of all of the broken items after we finished eating."

The four of them watched as Rachel's family nodded yes in unison.

"Thank you for being so nice to my daughter."

"It's no problem, Mr. Manning. We understand her wanting to move, but tell her not to be a stranger. We'll leave the key under one of the flower pots by the front door."

"I will, and thanks once again, Rachel."

Jake couldn't stop smiling as they loaded everything into the moving van they had rented before heading back home. They were welcomed by four smiling faces when they made their way through the front door.

"So, how did everything go? You weren't gone that long," asked a slightly confused Zoe.

"Everything went great. When we got there your neighbor, Rachel, and her family had done everything for us. It seems like you made a very good friend."

Zoe quickly blushed at hearing Jake describe Rachel as a very good friend. The parents missed this, of course, but the others didn't.

Grace: _I can't wait to hear the reason for that._

Jessie and Katie: _She's so busted_.

Eli: _I wonder why she's smiling like that. I guess we'll find out eventually._

"Zoe, can we have a few words alone with you?" Grace asked politely before grabbing her arm to drag her upstairs.

Jessie held back a laugh as Katie smiled at Zoe with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh, I guess so," she answered nervously.

When they got to Zoe's old room, they all asked her questions.

"So, what was with that blush, Zoe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Katie," Zoe stated in obvious denial.

"Is Rachel more than a really good friend, Zoe?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Jessie."

Zoe was still avoiding the real answer.

"Oh, just be honest with us, Zoe."

Grace's smile got even bigger after saying that.

"Fine, you want to know the truth? She KISSED me."

"Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact there is. She did the whole Phoebe Cates routine from "Fast Times At Ridgemont High" and more."

"WHOA, she really did that?"

Jessie and Katie just stared in complete shock.

"What do you mean she did more?"

Grace was really enjoying this interrogation.

Zoe held back a blush and spoke again, "She didn't just unbutton the top. She tossed it to the ground. The last thing she did was grab my butt while kissing me. It wasn't just a regular kiss either, it was a French one."

Grace, Jessie, and Katie fell down on the bed and laughed until their sides hurt.

"Dang, Zoe, I didn't have the guts to do that to Jessie until we had been dating for at least a month."

"Shut UP, Katie," Jessie said as she gave her a push.

Katie ended up rolling off the bed. Now it was Zoe's turn to laugh.

"It's not that funny, Zoe," Jessie spat before a worried look was directed toward a smiling Katie. "Are you ok, Katie?"

"Yes, Billie, I'm fine."

"When did she do this?"

"The first day I met her. I figured since we were going to be neighbors I would introduce myself. I told her I was married. She apologized, said it would never happen again, and invited me to join her by the pool. I decided I could work on getting a tan, so I said yes. When I came back over, the top was still off. She asked if I would put suntan lotion on her back, so I did. She returned the favor and almost ran her fingers underneath the bottom half of my bikini. I told her to never do that again."

"What did she say after that?" Jessie questioned her.

"That she had to get it out of her system and promised nothing else would ever happen."

"Did you tell David?" Katie asked, becoming more curious.

"No," Zoe smiled, "I didn't want him to know."

"And why not?" they all wanted to know.

"B-Because, I k-kind of l-liked it."

"Everything or just the last part?'

"All of it. Now I feel guilty. It made me feel the same way I felt just being around you."

She looked at Katie with slight fear.

"Don't feel that way. It's over between you and David. He doesn't need to know," Grace said in a reassuring voice. They all agreed with her.

"Are you two upset with what I just said about Katie?"

Zoe directed her question to Jessie and Katie.

"No."

Jessie calmed her down by wrapping an arm around Zoe's shoulders.

"Me either, in fact I'm flattered. Rachel is kind of hot," Katie said with a smirk, which caused Jessie to glare at her.

"Yeah, she is."

Katie and Grace stared at her and knew that Zoe was still hiding something.

B&W Zoe: (sighs) "I'm glad they didn't ask more. I wouldn't have felt comfortable telling them that I slept with Rachel, and that I almost called out Katie's name when I did. If David hadn't cheated on me twice, I wouldn't have done it."

B&W Grace and Katie: (look at each other with big smiles on their faces) "I'll bet you five dollars that Zoe slept with Rachel."

"I'll see that bet, Grace, and raise you another five that she probably called out my name or almost did."

"Ok. You know that fake arrogance you sometimes display gets on my nerves a little, Katie."

"Sorry, Grace."

B&W Jessie: (looks at them, having no clue on what they're talking about) "Huh?"

6:30 PM

Rick and Lily had invited Karen and Jake to stay for dinner. It was to thank them for all of their help. They were just finishing their dessert when there was a loud banging on the door. Jessie, Katie, and Zoe immediately froze in their seats.

"Who could that be?" Rick directed his question to the girls.

"I th-think it's D-David."

Jessie and Katie quickly nodded yes in agreement.

Jake started to get out of his seat when Eli interrupted him, "Relax, I'll get it."

"Eli, please be careful," Karen begged.

"Sure."

Shortly after he left, they heard a struggle going on. They looked into the living room and watched Eli get punched before he fell to the floor. Then their shock quickly turned to fear as David held out a gun that he had been hiding in his back pocket.

"DAVID, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm going to give you what you deserve."

He then pointed the gun at Zoe, who was clinging to Grace in fear.

"What did she do to deserve this?" Lily exclaimed as her anger started to show.

"She SLEPT with RACHEL, along with the constant nagging that started after I lost my job."

Grace and Katie interrupted, "We were right."

"WHAT? H-HOW DID YOU K-KNOW?" Zoe returned with shock.

"Apparently Jessie didn't catch your second blush upstairs, but we did."

"WHAT?" Jake yelled.

"Oh, your darling daughter didn't tell you she was a DYKE?"

Now everyone's anger was showing. Zoe became afraid before noticing it was all directed to David.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER!" Jake began to walk quickly to him.

"WATCH IT, OLD MAN, OR SHE WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE SHOT."

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't cheated on me twice, then beat me up."

Jake ferociously attempted to grab the gun away while David was temporarily distracted by Zoe. All it did was get him shot in the leg.

"DAD!" Grace and Zoe screamed.

The sound helped Eli regain his senses. He snuck up behind David in an attempt to grab the gun away.

"ELI, STOP!" Rick commanded him, but by then Eli had already got his hands on David. David tried shoving him away with one hand while aiming the gun in Zoe's general direction. _Here's my chance to make it look like an accident. _

He felt his hand shake a little while holding off Eli and firing the gun twice.

"GIRLS, LOOK OUT!" the parents shouted.

David turned around to see the bullets hit Jessie and Grace. He made sure to look like he hadn't intentionally meant to hit them. _Damn it. Well, I guess there goes one hundred thousand dollars I'll never see now_. He then raced out of the house, started his car, and sped to the airport. He didn't forget to stash the gun like he was told. Minutes later a beautiful, mysterious brunette came out of hiding and picked up the gun with a smile. Back at the Sammler/Manning home it was chaos. While Katie and Zoe cried over the unconscious bodies of Jessie and Grace, Jake called 911. Rick and Eli tried to comfort Karen and Lily, who were uncharacteristically hugging each other in fear for their daughters' lives. A fairly sized crowd began to gossip outside.

The brunette who picked up the gun smiled maliciously as she talked on her cell phone to the first mysterious woman, "Ok, the girls are shot, I picked up the gun, and our patsy is on his way to the airport. I'll be there as soon as our other accomplice flies me out there."

The other woman on the phone comments, "I just love it when a plan comes together."

"You've been watching the A-Team, haven't you?"

"Shut up and get that beautiful body over here. I need some tlc, and I'm not talking about the music group."

"Ok, bye."

The hospital – 8:00 PM

Grace and Jessie had just been moved to the recuperating room. They were relaxing as the doctor went out to give the bad news to their family.

"How are they doing? Are they going to be ok?" Katie got out through sobs while hugging an equally distraught Zoe.

"We did what we could, but there's nothing else we can do."

"What exactly are you saying, doctor?" Karen and Lily asked at the same time.

"I'm saying that it's best if you say your goodbyes now," the doctor advised with a grim expression.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zoe shouted loud enough for everyone in the lobby and nurses station to hear her.

The doctor led them to Grace and Jessie, who were trying to remain strong for their family. The doctor had told them before he left the room. Everyone entered the room with a variety of expressions, except for Katie and Zoe. They raced over and started crying on Jessie's and Grace's shoulders.

"We already know the outcome, so you don't have to hold back for us," Grace calmly replied.

They were then covered with hugs and tears.

Jessie interrupted them, "Now, we ask for only a few things."

"What is it?" they all wanted to know.

"Continue to look out for each other, just like we did earlier today."

"What else?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Whatever you do, don't blame Zoe for this. We don't. David was able to fool all of us."

"We promise," they all agreed.

Grace and Jessie smiled back at them.

Jessie turned her head to Katie and said with all of the love in her heart, "Katie."

"Yes, Billie?"

"I-I l-love y-you."

"I love you too."

Jessie smiled once more before flat lining. Grace simply looked at Jessie, shed a tear, and flat lined too.

The Bahamas, off the coast of Nassau, Providence Island; Saturday morning; 11:00 AM

David Jones was escorted to a fairly sized, but worn boat. He expected something nicer, considering how much they were going to pay him. He hoped he would still get the full amount, regardless that he killed one of the wrong people. He smiled as an average looking brunette, in a slightly revealing bikini, came to greet him.

"Mr. Jones, I assume?" the woman asked sweetly.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"My name is Sarushka."

"Permission to come aboard?" he patiently questioned.

"Permission granted."

As he boarded, he asked, "Sarushka? That's Russian, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"You don't look Russian."

"It's just a nickname I picked up in high school," she said with a mischievous grin.

Then he was introduced to a beautiful brunette, who was wearing a very revealing bikini.

"And this is my beautiful girlfriend, who is a little bit shy right now. She'll tell you later."

"What do you mean later? I thought I was going to tell you how it went, collect my money, and never see you two ever again."

"Surely, you can join us for a few drinks?"

"Uh, alright."

David gawked as the beautiful brunette removed her top, grabbed a nearby towel, and lay down on her back.

"Try holding back that drool and grab yourself a beer."

"Sorry."

Two hours later

The girls had watched him chug down beer after beer until he was a little drunk. The brunette, who still remained a mystery, put her top back on. Then both women put on life jackets.

"Hey, where are you going? What about my money?"

"Feel free to relax a little bit more. We're going to take that out for a spin."

She then pointed to a wave runner on a tow line behind them.

"Are you going to tell me your name, now?"

He looked to the girl with no name.

"Yes, it's Tara Brody. And her name isn't Sarushka. It's Sarah Grasser."

As he leaned over to grab the money, Tara clubbed him with the iron briefcase.

"What did you do that for? I killed the girls for you."

"Yes, but you killed Grace, not Katie."

"You said that didn't matter."

"We lied. You're going to die just as broke as you were before the murders."

Tara gave him one final shot to knock him out while Sarah poured gasoline all over the boat.

"Sarah, let's go already," Tara said with a laugh, holding the briefcase tightly in her hands.

"Ok."

They hopped on and sped off after Sarah threw a lit match onto the boat. They watched as the boat exploded. When they docked the wave runner, Tara got down on one knee and proposed to the woman she now loved more than Katie.

"Sarah, would you marry me?"

"Yes, I will. I'll even take your last name. Sarah Brody sounds so nice when it's pronounced."

Three years later on the same beach, 10:00 AM

"Hi, Sarah Brody speaking. WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes, Sarah, they got married yesterday. I've got to go now. Tell Tara I said hi and congratulations."

"Thanks, Joanna, for telling us and flying us out here in your plane. I will be sure to tell Tara."

"You're welcome. What are friends for anyway?"

They shared a laugh before hanging up. Tara just smiled at her wife of two years, who was jumping up and down, before surprising her.

"Be sure to tell me what, baby?"

"Honey, don't surprise me like that again. Katie got married again."

"And why is that funny to you?"

"Because of whom she married."

Sarah grew more anxious as the conversation continued.

"Who did she marry?"

"Zoe Manning!"

Sarah burst into laughter.

"ZOE MANNING? As in Jessie's sister, Zoe?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that is funny, but why are you laughing so hard?"

"Because she will always love Jessie. Her marriage won't last, and she'll be unhappy forever."

"You sure can be so evil sometimes, but I still love you."

"I know you do."

They shared a kiss before enjoying the beautiful scene in front of them.

B&W Sarah and Tara: (look at each other and just smile)

The End


End file.
